The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Image forming apparatuses have been known that include a brush roller that charges a photosensitive drum. In some of the image forming apparatuses, the brush roller rotates by following rotation of the photosensitive drum at a specific peripheral speed ratio. The brush roller of the image forming apparatus includes bristles each having a curved tip end portion inclined in a rotation direction of the brush roller relative to the base end of the bristles in order to uniformly charge the photosensitive drum.